<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thread Unravels by Nucl3ar_pills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318844">The Thread Unravels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nucl3ar_pills/pseuds/Nucl3ar_pills'>Nucl3ar_pills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nucl3ar_pills/pseuds/Nucl3ar_pills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DISASTER STRIKES<br/>Death takes hold of them and they can't live with it. Do they all go? Or does some stay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thread Unravels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was made with the help of a friend. Oh and prepare for tears ;) but like seriously read at your own risk.</p><p>Trigger warnings: alcohol, drug use, major character death, graphic description of violence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy sat in the alleyway, bag in hand filled with forbidden flour while the other hand held a bottle filled with forbidden juice. Ever since his daughter was murdered in front of him, his fuck farm had run dry when it came to forbidden and dangerous substances. The sight and the feeling of blood splattering on his face as he screamed in agony. He quickly injected the already used and dirty needle into his arm, forcing the memories from his mind. He felt the substance run through his vain, he felt invincible but that feeling quickly faded as he felt his body slowly gave out. He sent a text message to Jason, something about sorry and goodbye he was honestly too high and tired to know, before injecting another dose into his bloodstream. Roy felt guilty for leaving Jason like this but seeing the person that meant the most to him die in front of him, was too much for him to handle. He closed his eyes and let the heroin do its job and block out the memories that tortured him every moment of his life. It was 4 am when Jason got the text, his gut knew something was wrong so he immediately left the shared bed in search of his beloved redhead. He quickly pulled up the tracker on his lover's phone and raced to the alleyway on his bike, the clock ticking away and stealing Roy's precious life every second. His anxiety levels were high and his heartbeat increased each second his lover wasn’t with him. Once at the alley, he didn't bother properly stepping off the bike and leaning it on it's kickstand. He quickly walked deeper into the alleyway, seeing drunk homeless men and women getting a flash of memories of himself and his mother. Jason pushed those back and ran to the slumped over Ginger, quickly kneeling and feeling for a pulse. He felt his heart stop knowing his lover was gone as he placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing it as he stared at Roy’s freckled face. Jason gently kisses his freckled nose and started CPR, a part of him unwilling to let Roy die like his mother. His hope and will clouded reality, deep down he knew Roy was dead long before he got there yet he still tries to resuscitate him. It went on for thirteen minutes before he finally gave up, tears clouding his vision. He not only lost the person he saw as his daughter but now his lover left him too. Jason sobbed into his dead boyfriend's chest while the paramedics arrived to collect the corpse. Jason knew his lover wanted to be with his daughter so he planned to have him buried next to her, and when he died he knew he would want to be buried next to them as well. He reluctantly let the paramedics take his lover's body and called Dick to explain what had happened, knowing his brother would want to know. Once he explained everything and knew Dick was coming to get him because there was no way he was gonna move; he curled in on himself and sobbed. Dick entered the alleyway and felt his heart break when he heard the pained noises coming from his little brother. Dick walked to Jason and sat down next to him on the dirty, cracked cement, and rubbed Jason’s back.<br/>
"I'm so sorry, Little Wing I'm so so sorry… " Dick said softly, not knowing what else to say. Jason only sobbed more as he felt the grief start all over again, he swore he would help Roy no matter what but he failed, like always. Jason leaned into his brother and wept for what he had lost hours before. Jason was exhausted from crying and soon fell asleep leaning against his big bro. Dick gently ran his fingers through his brother's hair and blinked away his tears as he hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, praying it would help even a little bit. Jason was slightly soothed at the lullaby, it reminded him of his mother but the good memories he had with her. Dick whispered a Romanian prayer under his breath for his lost friend as he continued to soothe the younger. Jason would never admit this but he was grateful for Dick, he truly was.<br/>
They stayed in the alleyway for hours, Jason drifting in and out of a painful sleep until it became dark and Dick took them to his apartment. Dick grabbed one of Roy’s hoodies on him and grabbed one of Lian’s stuffed animals and placed it next to him. Jason was both grateful and filled with grief at the smell and memories that clung to the items. Dick began to walk out of the room to give Jason privacy but he was stopped when Jason said ¨C-can you stay just until I fall asleep again?”Dick nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed humming that special lullaby again. Jason usually wouldn't allow himself to become so vulnerable, and Dick knew that, but he had lost both his daughter and lover in the same week he needed some love and kind actions. It took a few minutes of lying there, thinking of everything that happened before he pushed those thoughts away and forced himself to sleep. Dick allowed himself to cry now that his brother was fast asleep, he covered his mouth to keep the cries quiet not wanting to wake the other. Dick composed himself before getting up and kissing his younger brother’s forehead and leaving through the window. He said another prayer for his brother before disappearing into the night.<br/>
(......) </p><p>    Dick stood by Jason as they both were wearing black tailored tuxedos. They both wore sunglasses to cover their wet eyes and read their eulogies. Jason stood by Roy’s coffin before turning around and facing everyone that was there. ¨Roy was both a lover, father. He helped me through hardships and was always there for me. He was an amazing father and always treated Lian like royalty. He wasn't meant to leave this early and neither was Lian.¨ Jason felt tears build up in his eyes and he could no longer continue. He was just too overwhelmed.  </p><p>Dick excused Jason as Jason sat down to cry and calm his nerves. Everyone was not only devastated but in pain as well. Roy didn’t deserve to see his daughter die by a .40 caliber bullet, she should have died of old age. He shouldn't have felt her blood spatter on his skin. He shouldn't have heard her cries of agony and pleas for mercy. He didn’t deserve that. His beloved redhead did not deserve any of that. </p><p>It had been a month since the lights in his life were snuffed out and Jason was left in the darkness alone. Jason never realized how different his world was without Roy’s adorable smile or Lian’s giggles, it hurt so much without them. He ignored his phone as it rang for the umpteenth time in the past hour, his "family" worried about his health or something, he didn't give a fuck at this point. He wanted nothing more than his sun-kissed lover and his adorably strong daughter. He growled in frustration as the police scanner told him Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime had escaped yet again, someone needs to put that motherfucker six feet under before he kills anyone else and Jason swore he was going to be that someone. Jason got up from his empty king-size bed and changed into his Red Hood uniform, he grabbed his guns before taking a deep breath. Tonight no one was there to stop him, the bats either in space or in another country, he was going to finally finish the job. He could care less about the consequences, he only cared about getting that clown dead. He traveled by rooftop and perched over the roof that covered Joker and his goons. He set up his sniper rifle and was so ready to shoot all of them dead but he wanted Joker to suffer. He shot each henchman in the head before shooting Joker's leg, he wasn't going to get away and Jason was going to make him suffer. He smirked as he heard Joker hiss in pain as he fell to the ground. He jumped through the window, the satisfying crunch of glass under his heavy boots as he stalked over to his prey. He needed to see the Joker in pain after all the Joker did to him, he needed the revenge he never got. He froze as the laughter seemed to sound from another part of the building, the clown in front of him still silent and in pain. His anxiety began to rise as his palms began to sweat, on the inside he was scared but on the outside, he had a ¨straight¨ face. He heard the hiss of a gas being released into the air and quickly turned on his helmet's ventilation, cursing as it refused to work. He panicked as he moved his arm so his face was wedged in the crook of his elbow. Jason's lungs burned as he forced himself to stop breathing. His vision unfocused as the gas was everywhere, he needed a way out. Jason was forced to inhale deeply, his lungs quickly filling with the possibly deadly gas. </p><p>His throat dried as he began to go into a coughing fit, legs going out as fell to the ground. He tried to pull himself up off the ground even as black-edged into his vision. He grabbed the gun that was strapped to his thigh, ready to fire at any possible threats yet there were no bullets. He had been in such a rush and so unfocused that he hadn't loaded that gun, he quickly went to draw out his other gun when a bullet hit his hand. He whimpered in pain as he saw blood drip from his hand to the floor. Images of his dead boyfriend and daughter flashed to the front of his mind as he faded from consciousness.<br/>
(.....)<br/>
As Jason regained consciousness again, he felt a throbbing pain in his hand and lungs. He heard the maniacal laughter of the crazed clown and moved to stand up when he noticed his wrists and ankles were tied up, his jacket and armor had been removed for the bastard's convenience. He wiggled around in the restraints to try and get it loose enough to get out of. He watched the fucker walk in front of him with an old friend, where the fuck does he even get these? He didn't have anything on him that was useful, he tried to think of a way out but his brain was too busy thinking about his dead beloveds. He felt his breath quicken as he thought about his death, the laughter filled his head and a loud explosion covered all thoughts, he couldn't die like that again. He felt his eyes water, and his voice was caught in his throat. The first hit was as breaking as it was all those years ago, he begged for anyone to come to save him but a part of him knew it would end the same. He whimpered and squirmed around, he tried to get out but in the end, he thought why not join Roy and Lian. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's try this again, okay Pumpkin? Which hurts more, A or B answer me this time Jay Jay." Joker's voice seemed so far away and twisted in his head. He hated that voice so much,  though he still answered B. Joker shrieked with laughter again and Jason lay limp on the ground, goodness knows what had been broken and how long he had been there. He thought someone would for sure know he was gone and come looking for him, right? He knew no one would come, just like last time, he closed his eyes as another hard blow hit his already battered and broken body. He tries not to scream or show weakness but to no avail. His screams faded into cries until he could only make small whimpers, he could barely breathe and see. The memories of his life, all the mistakes, all the heartbreak, and agony flashed past his eyes as if he was watching a movie. He felt his body give up and smiled slightly, knowing he would see his real family soon. The last thing he remembers was spitting at Joker before the last blow, his eyes fluttered shut as his last breath slowly faded. Joker beat his dead body for a few minutes before setting a timed bomb, he's a sucker for cliches. Once the Joker was done setting the bomb up, he walked outside and began counting down from 10. </p><p> </p><p>Dick was the one to find him this time, his anxiety building as he approached the dilapidated warehouse just in time to watch the bomb explode and blow debris everywhere. Dick felt the world end all over again, his legs became shaky as he fell to the ground as he screamed in pain and for mercy. He dug through the rubble and pulled out the bloodied and burnt body, images of Damian's limp body filled his mind as broken cries left his lips. He begged for Jason to come back to him, he screamed at the sky asking why, why him again? He weakly carried the corpse to his car he had stolen from Bruce and drove back to the Batcave, turning the autopilot on, unable to see the road through his tears. He couldn't stand looking at Jason's dead body because it was just him that he failed again. He should have been there for his Little Wing, he knew something was wrong but he had let Jason work through it on his own. He began sobbing, not being able to control the pain. He pulled into the cave and forced his body to gently carry Jason over to the Medbay, he felt horrible for Alfred who would have to bury someone he thought of as his grandson again. Jason didn't deserve to die again, he swore he would get revenge. He knew exactly who had done it and set out to avenge his little brother, fuck Bruce's rules. He didn't care for the consequences, he only wanted to get revenge. He got on his bike and stopped at his apartment, grabbing the knives he rarely used and sharpened them. His sadness turned into anger, he knew what he was gonna do and he was gonna make it hurt like hell.<br/>
(.....)<br/>
Dick smiled in satisfaction and watched the red blood drip down his blade, he didn't even hear the approaching figure. He finally got the revenge Jason always wanted, he knew Jason would be proud from beyond the grave. A cloth was thrown over his mouth, it smelled of chloroform. He tried to wrap his foot around the figure’s leg and pull them over his body but again to no avail. The drug weakened his body, making him tip dangerously close to the edge. He tried to stop himself by leaning on his heels but his body wasn't strong enough to stand his ground. Tony Zucco, the man who murdered Dick's parents pushed the hero off the ledge and down to the ground thirty stories below. Dick only had his knives on him which wasn't exactly helpful in this horrid situation, he managed to turn around as he was falling to see Tony looking over the ledge. He saw his mother's distressed face and his family's twisted bodies, bones sticking out of their skin. He could only feel his intestines twist in disgust at the sight of bones and blood, the ringing in his ear became unbearable. He smiled as he heard his mother's voice welcome him before his body hit the hard and cold concrete, dying upon impact. A child screamed as she saw Dicks body land in front of her, her mother shielding the child's eyes with her hand. The world cried for a good hero's death, Blüdhaven's resident villains cheered in triumph as their biggest rival was murdered. The batfam watched everything go down on the news, Bruce became enraged that he wasn't able to protect Jason nor Dick. He turned his anger towards his third Robin, his son, and lashed out at him with words and physical violence. Tim was taken aback by this as he whimpered in ache. Bruce saw Zucco under his hands and hit harder, he saw Joker and only pushed more. Tim cried and tried to move from under Bruce’s grip yet Bruce was too strong and enraged. He beat Tim until his hands were dripping with blood and his son lay dead on the hard floor much like his last two children. After 5 minutes of staring at Tims’s dead body, he finally realized what he had done. He fell to his knees and tried to revive the smaller man but failed and sobbed over the body. As Raven was sitting on her chair, she was hit with a wave of emotions mostly of anger and sadness. Damian, sitting next to her, radiating grief and pain and laying his head in her lap too broken-hearted for his pride. She left overwhelmed from the emotions as she nudged Damian off her lap. He stared at her, offended by the action, before sitting up and examining her for any problems. She pushed Damian away and she got up and began to hold her head. He helplessly stared at her before gently touching her shoulder, something Dick would have done. He was shoved into the wall as her powers began to be uncontrollable, her eyes growing red as more formed. She looked like the demon she was born as her powers grew stronger, energy exploding out of her, killing Damian and destroying the room. After 15 minutes of calming herself down, her eyes refocused, and began to sob in her hands at the sight. Damian's blood and insides decorated the walls,  ceiling, and floor as her wails filled the air. She couldn’t scream nor could she move, it was all her fault. She could feel her powers building again and came to the decision that she would end it today, no one else could get hurt. There was no way she could live with herself after what she just did, so she let her power build up again and internalized her power so once it went off. The build-up tore her inside out and killed her. Jon heard the loud blast from Metropolis, he flew over to the site and began sobbing. Both of his friends' remains were in the room, he called his father not knowing what to do. Once Clark arrived at the horrible sight, he thought Jon had done that to Raven and Damian. He turned to his son as rage filled his blue eyes. He hovered over to Jon before hitting him with his skin burning laser vision ¨How could you!?” Clark asked enraged. Jon stared in shock and pain at his father, confused with tears streaming down his face. "W-what are you talking about?" Jon asked, holding the burning wound with tears in his eyes. "I knew you were unstable but I didn't think you would murder your friends, you're a disappointment and don't deserve the wear that symbol." Clark stated as he delivered an especially hard blow to his son's face. Jon cried in pain at the contact of his father's punch "I- I didn't hurt them! I would never hurt them! They were like this when I got here! " Jon stated, trying to get his father to understand that it wasn't him. "Liar!" Clark bellowed as he struck Jon again. "I promise, I'm not lying. You're my dad you know I would never hurt them or lie to you" Jon said trying to reason with Clark. His father ignored him and just continued to beat his son, never holding back. Jon couldn't believe his father was hurting him nor does he have the strength to fight back. He let Superman break his body, crying out when heat vision was used. Jon was suffering in pain and he knew he was gonna die soon "I love you dad, no matter what" Was the last thing he could say. Clark ignored it and finished his son with a final use of heat vision, right in between Jon's eyes. Jon's optimistic self was gone, the world hadn't even seen Jon's potential yet. Another angel had been wrongfully stolen from the world, another great hero lost, and another son murdered in cold blood. Clark looked around at the scenery and noticed that Raven and Damian were killed by a blast Jon could not have created, guilt began to flood Clarks emotions. He had been so clouded with rage that he couldn't be bothered to listen to his own son, his son that was now dead because of him. Clark fell to his knees and pulled Jon's tortured and dead body on to his lap as he stroked Jon's hair. He would never see his beautiful smile again or hear that laugh, he cried for what he had taken from himself and the world. He couldn't imagine what Lois would think of him for killing their adorable son. He felt his soul break and called Bruce, he would know what to do. Clark explained what he had done to his son, Bruce knew something like this would happen eventually so he got the Kryptonite cage and Kryptonite gun filled with gold kryptonite ready for use. Clark waited for his friend, he didn't trust himself around anyone else. Once Bruce arrived he put Clark in kryptonite cuffs and Clark did not try to fight back, he deserved this. Bruce frowned at his friend even as imagine of his own dead son filling his head, he looked over and saw his youngest dead. Bruce stopped in his tracks "d-did you do this to Damian?... " He asked, wanting an honest answer from Clark. Clark shook his head and whispered Raven's name before motioning towards her corpse, tears falling again as he was reminded of his deadly mistake. Bruce looked at the scene again, Raven and Damian's insides everywhere as well with their blood and Jon's body bruised with multiple burn marks as well as what seemed like a bullet had gone in between his eyes yet he knew it was just a very bad burn. His scowl deepened as he took Clark to Blackgate, the prison he would stay at until another Leaguer would pick him and take him to their specially designed prisons. Once Bruce had left and went to the Batcave, he was greeted by Alfred who had a shotgun pointed at Bruce.<br/>
"Alfred, what are you doing?" Bruce asked his friend and father-figure. Alfred took a deep breath "getting revenge for Master Tim" He spoke in a clear voice as he cocked the shotgun. Bruce nodded in understanding and closed his eyes, letting Alfred finish the job. "Farewell…...Master Bruce" Was all Alfred said before aiming the shotgun in between Bruce's eyes as he pulled the trigger. He felt the grief overwhelm him as he thought of everything he lost, though he decided he had lived long enough. Alfred set up a contraption so that when he pulled the string the shotgun would fire, he took one last breath before pulling that string.<br/>
Raven woke up with a gasp and looked over at the figure sleeping beside her, Damian was still alive and sleeping peacefully. She called up Jon to see if he was alive as well and he picked up, thankfully. "What's up?" His sleepy voice said over the phone, a yawn sounding after. "Nothing, I called the wrong number" She said with a semi-shaky voice. She still had Dick's phone number from his Titan days and called it, willing her hands to stop shaking. It took a minute and she began to worry, "hello?" Dick asked, finally picking up the phone. He had been fighting someone when it went off, Raven just responded the same before hanging up again. She then called everyone else that was in her nightmare and everyone answered. She sighed with relief.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>